Bear di si Besar Biru Rumah (Episode Senarai) Bahasa Melayu/Malay
Pertama Musim *Episode 1: Utama Bagi Mana Bear Apakah (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Ogos 11, 1997 (USA) / Januari 9, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 2: Air, Air Dimana Mana (Water, Water Everywhere) - Ogos 12, 1997 (USA) / Januari 16, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 3: Bears Jangan Terbang (Bears Don't Fly) - Ogos 13, 1997 (USA) / Januari 23, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 4: Jatuh Untuk Kejatuhan (Fall For Fall) - Ogos 14, 1997 (USA) / Januari 30, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 5: Gambar Kesihatan (Healthy Picture) - Ogos 15, 1997 (USA) / Februari 6, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 6: Kongsi, Bear (Share, Bear) - Ogos 18, 1997 (USA) / Februari 13, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 7: Hari Lahir (Birthday) - Ogos 19, 1997 (USA) / Februari 20, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 8: Saya Bentuk si Bear (I'm the Shape of Bear) - Ogos 20, 1997 (USA) / Februari 27, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 9: Apa Yang Membawa si Mel? (What Brings the Mail?) - Ogos 21, 1997 (USA) / Mac 6, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 10: Warna Kereta Api Yang Berbeza (A Wagon of a Different Color) - Ogos 22, 1997 (USA) / Mac 13, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 11: Tarian Sepanjang Hari (Dance All Day) - Ogos 25, 1997 (USA) / Mac 20, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 12: Muzik ke Telinga Saya (Music to My Ears) - Ogos 26, 1997 (USA) / Mac 27, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 13: Semua Bersambung (All Connected) - Ogos 27, 1997 (USA) / April 3, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 14: Se Musim Sejuk Nap (A Winter's Nap) - Ogos 28, 1997 (USA) / April 10, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 15: Sihir di Dalam Dapur (Magic in the Kitchen) - Ogos 29, 1997 (USA) / April 17, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 16: Makan dan Minum Jus (Eat and Drink Juice) - September 8, 1997 (USA) / April 24, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 17: Kehilangan Benda (Loss of Objects) - September 9, 1997 (USA) / Mei 1, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 18: Bekerja Seperti Bear (Working Like a Bear) - September 10, 1997 (USA) / Mei 8, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 19: Demam Musim Bunga (Spring Fever) - September 11, 1997 (USA) / Mei 15, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 20: Gambar Ini (Picture This) - September 12, 1997 (USA) / Mei 22, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 21: Si Besar Sedikit Pelawat (The Big Little Visitor) - September 15, 1997 (USA) / Mei 29, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 22: Kotoran (Dirt) - September 16, 1997 (USA) / Juni 5, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 23: Kemuliaan Pagi (Morning Glory) - September 17, 1997 (USA) / Juni 12, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 24: Dengar Naik! (Listen Up!) - September 18, 1997 (USA) / Juni 19, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 25: Panas Sejuk (Cool Summer) - September 19, 1997 (USA) / Juni 26, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 26: Teman Sepanjang Hayat (Lifelong Friends) - September 22, 1997 (USA) / Juli 3, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 27: Kembali ke Alam (Back to Nature) - September 23, 1997 (USA) / Juli 10, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 28: Ojolimpik (Ojolympics) - September 24, 1997 (USA) / Juli 17, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 29: Besar Tidur (The Big Sleep) - September 25, 1997 (USA) / Juli 24, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 30: Cuba Untuk Belajar Baru (Try to Learn New) - September 26, 1997 (USA) / Juli 31, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 31: Baik Masa (Good Times) - Oktober 6, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 7, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 32: Bayangkan Itu (Imagine That) - Oktober 7, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 14, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 33: Itu Semua di Anda Kepala (It's All in Your Head) - Oktober 8, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 21, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 34: Oops, Saya Kesalahan (Oops, My Mistake) - Oktober 9, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 28, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 35: Bears Hari Lahir (Bear's Birthday) - Oktober 10, 1997 (USA) / September 5, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 36: Tumbuhan Tumbuh (Growing Plants) - Oktober 13, 1997 (USA) / September 12, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 37: Si Besar Biru Rumah Doktor (The Big Blue House Doctor) - Oktober 14, 1997 (USA) / September 19, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 38: Perlu Bantuan Sedikit Hari Ini (Need a Little Help Today) - Oktober 15, 1997 (USA) / September 26, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 39: Tiada Untuk Takut (Nothing to Fear) - Oktober 16, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 3, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 40: Jelas Sebagai Loceng (Clear as a Bell) - Oktober 17, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 10, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) Kedua Musim *Episode 41: Bayi Bayi (Infant Baby) - November 6, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 17, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 42: Hilang Keju (The Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 24, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 43: Inventori (Inventory) - November 20, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 31, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 44: Perubahan Adalah di Udara (Change is in the Air) - November 27, 1997 (USA) / November 7, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 45: Pengesan (Sensory) - Januari 2, 1998 (USA) / November 14, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 46: Jalan Baik Untuk Membantu (Good Way to Help) - Januari 9, 1998 (USA) / November 21, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 47: Demam Tari (Dance Fever) - Januari 16, 1998 (USA) / November 28, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 48: Tutters Perjalanan Kecil (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Januari 23, 1998 (USA) / Disember 5, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 49: Berdandan Hari (Dress Up Day) - Januari 30, 1998 (USA) / Disember 12, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 50: Mari Dapatkan Interaktif (Let's Get Interactive) - Mac 7, 1998 (USA) / Disember 19, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 51: Dapatkan Tahu (Get to Know) - Mac 14, 1998 (USA) / Januari 3, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 52: Saya Membina Itu! (I Build It!) - Mac 21, 1998 (USA) / Januari 10, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 53: Jalan Saya Merasa (The Way I'm Feeling) - Mac 28, 1998 (USA) / Januari 17, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 54: Baru Serangga (New Insect) - April 6, 1998 (USA) / Januari 24, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 55: Awak Pergi, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - April 13, 1998 (USA) / Januari 31, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 56: Ia Adalah Misteri Kepada Saya (It's a Mystery to Me) - April 20, 1998 (USA) / Februari 7, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 57: Awalnya Anda Tidak Berjaya... (First You Don't Succeed...) - Mei 11, 1998 (USA) / Februari 14, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 58: Semua Cuaca Bear (All Weather Bear) - Mei 18, 1998 (USA) / Februari 21, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 59: Pekerjaan Dalam Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Mei 25, 1998 (USA) / Februari 28, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 60: Besar Buku Mengenai Kami (The Big Book About Us) - Juni 2, 1998 (USA) / Mac 7, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 61: Bauorama (Smellorama) - Juni 9, 1998 (USA) / Mac 14, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 62: Bimbang Bukan (Fear Not) - Juni 16, 1998 (USA) / Mac 21, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 63: Saya Mesti Menjadi Saya! (It Must Be Mine!) - Juni 23, 1998 (USA) / Mac 28, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 64: Hanya Memikirkan (Just Thinking) - Juni 30, 1998 (USA) / April 5, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 65: Cinta Adalah Apa Yang Anda Perlu (Love is Everything You Need) - Juli 8, 1998 (USA) / April 12, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 66: Saintifik Beruang (Scientific Bear) - Juli 15, 1998 (USA) / April 19, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 67: Berbeza, Hari Dan Malam (Different, Day and Night) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / April 26, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 68: Rasa Penyembuhan (Healing Cure) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / Mei 3, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 69: Gua Rahsia Dalam Bear (Bear's Secret Cave) - Juli 29, 1998 (USA) / Mei 10, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 70: Ratu Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Ogos 6, 1998 (USA) / Mei 17, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 71: Kanak-Kanak Lelaki (Boys) - Ogos 13, 1998 (USA) / Mei 24, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 72: Apa Milikku Adalah Milikmu (What's Mine is Yours) - Ogos 20, 1998 (USA) / Mei 31, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 73: Sukan-tastic (Sports-tastic) - Ogos 27, 1998 (USA) / Juni 7, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 74: Di Mana Kawan Saya? (Where Are My Friends?) - September 2, 1998 (USA) / Juni 14, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 75: Selamat Malam (Good Night) - September 9, 1998 (USA) / Juni 21, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 76: Panggil ia Hari (Call it a Day) - September 16, 1998 (USA) / Juni 28, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 77: Kami Berjaya (We Succeeded) - September 23, 1998 (USA) / Juli 4, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 78: Yang Apa Cerit? (What's the Story?) - September 30, 1998 (USA) / Juli 11, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 79: Kerusi Potty (Potty Chair) - Oktober 17, 1998 (USA) / Juli 18, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 80: Hilang dan Jumpa (Lost and Found) - Oktober 24, 1998 (USA) / Juli 25, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 81: Hantu Dan Gula-Gula (Ghosts and Candy) - Oktober 31, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 2, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 82: Arnab Christine (Christine the Rabbit) - November 6, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 9, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 83: Menunggu (Waiting) - November 13, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 16, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 84: Kesyukuran Beruang (Bear's Thanksgiving) - November 20, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 23, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 85: Kakek Nanek (Grandparents) - November 27, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 30, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 86/87: Selamat datang ke Woodland Valley (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Januari 16, 1999 (USA) / September 6, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 88: Awak Tentang Semuanya (It's All About You) - Januari 23, 1999 (USA) / September 13, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 89/90: Krismas Beruang (Bear's Christmas) - Januari 30, 1999 (USA) / September 20, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) Ketiga Musim Kembali ke Air Pergi tidur Baca Buku Saya Kelawar adalah Orang Terlalu Keempat Musim Musim Nya Kandungan Warna Mana-Mana Haiwan di Rumah Kita! Kelima Musim Bahasa badan Keenam Musim Keranjang Hilang Ketujuh Musim Telurcemerlang Kelapan Musim Dalam Impian Anda Kesembilan Musim Tengah malam Memori Kesepuluh Musim Pergi Sepanjang Lembah Woodland, Bahagian 1 Pergi Sepanjang Lembah Woodland, Bahagian 2Category:International BITBBH Shows